Waking Up To A Better World?
by SeborgaVargas
Summary: Destiel One-shot. Fluffedy-fluffy fluff


As the early morning sun rose, a beam of light made its way into the room and blinded Dean as he started awake. He massaged the sleep out of eyes as he pushed himself onto his elbows, finally taking in the very unfamiliar deep maroon sofa underneath him, and the gorgeous yellow walls that surrounded him. His eyes widened and he shot upright, his head swimming from the also unfamiliar feeling of a good night's sleep, and he gazed around frantically for answers. Where the hell was he? This was strange, but the strange thing was, this place seemed… _normal_. Like, apple-pie-and-picket-fence kind of normal, which was _definitely_not something he was used to. As he rose hesitantly from the couch, he noticed that his jacket was gone, and instead, he wore a loose white button up, a pair of dark slacks and socks. He wasn't ever in something as _apple-pie_ as this either, and he became even more nervous when he failed to find his gun or his necklace. He rose quickly as he eyed the tie on the coffee table in front of him suspiciously, and made his way up the white carpeted staircase.

He carefully stepped around the swarm of children's toys spread on the floor at the top of the stairs, and trekked further into the house. When he heard the sound of the running water, he rushed to find the source, and stopped when he found a familiar face behind an open door.

"Thank God. Cas, where the hell am I?... And why are you naked?" He seemed to only notice now that Cas didn't have on his trench coat, but rather a towel wrapped around his hips as he stood in front of the bathroom sink. But at least it was Cas– he did respond to the name– no Jimmy Novak, no Misha, no friggin' love guru Cas. He looked over with a beard of shaving cream once he'd found his razor in the mess of hair products on the vanity, and offered a kind smile.

"I just got out of the shower... Did you drink last night, Dean?" he teased as he shaved, "you're home. Sure, I can understand if you're a little dazed– I know you had a rough day at work yesterday, so I'm not surprised you crashed on the couch. Though I wished you would have come to bed." With that, he wiped the remaining shaving cream from his face and walked towards his partner, pecking him on the lips as he made his way towards his bedroom. Dean stood frozen as he contemplated the possibilities of the crap he was in this time– he ended up settling on yet another alternate universe, and seemed to finally feel the brush of Castiel's lips against his own. What in the actual hell? He rushed to wipe his hand across his mouth, and as he hurried in the direction the angel went, he tried to banish the thought that he couldn't shake the feeling of... of _something._

"Please don't tell me you're part of this too, Cas– You're the only one that could get me back," he groaned, absorbing the bright blue color of the bedroom he walked into.

"...Dean, are you feeling okay? If you're feeling sick I don't want you to go into work, honey." Cas paused in buttoning up his shirt and approached Dean to place a hand on his forehead. "You feel a little warm... Listen, I'll take Ellen and Joanna to the daycare, and when I get back, if you're feeling better, you can leave. Okay?" And again, without any feedback, he passed Dean and exited the bedroom, plodding down the stairs in his socks.

"Ellen? Joanna?" He inquired as he followed Cas down the stairs and into the back of the house.

"For God's sake, Dean! Ellen? Joe? Our daughters, honey. What's up with you this morning?" Cas stared incredulously at him for a moment before he stepped up to him, placing a hand on his chin. He made Dean look him in the eyes, and he looked for signs of terror, or anything else that usually came with the nightmares his husband had. It had been years since he stopped hunting, and though his brother had gotten married and moved on with his life, the both of them still worried that Dean would have trouble having a normal life. And though the brothers' had pretty much killed everything that would come after them, Cas still worried deeply, and regretted abandoning the remainder of any angelic power he had. What if something did happen, and he wasn't able to do anything for him?

After he shook his head, he disappeared behind a corner, resurfacing with a bundle of blankets in the crook of his arm as a small blond girl marched happily next to her father. He looked down and scoffed, exasperated. "Oh, Dean, will you hold Ellen for a minute? I need to clean her up a little."

Dean could only stare, dumbfounded for words as he took the bundle of pink cloth, and after he cradled it in his arms just as Castiel did, he folded away the layers until he uncovered the face of a baby girl, her dark brown hair contrasting with her porcelain skin, and when her dazzling cerulean eyes fluttered open for only a second, his breath caught in his chest. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Jo, honey, how did you get jelly all over your face…" Cas chuckled as he wiped his daughter's face with a towel. "You had cereal for breakfast." Once he'd chucked away the towel, he grabbed Joanna's hand and guided her into the living room. He looked at Dean, who stood mesmerized by the baby in his arms, brushing her hair away from her eyes with his thumb. He chuckled again, easing Ellen from his partner's unwilling arms.

"I know she's your favorite, Dean, but come on. You look like you're being hypnotized." He smirked as he leaned over and gave Dean another peck on the cheek, and nodded goodbye as he opened the front door, leading Joe in front of him. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Love you," and with that, he shut the door behind him.

Dean collapsed on the same maroon couch he awoke on, dropping his face in his hands. Ellen? Joanna? Their _daughters? __**Love you?**_ Were they… were they_ together? Were they __**married?!**_ God, none of this made sense.

It felt like hours. That short twenty minute wait felt like hours with all the damn thinking Dean kept on with. He racked his brain for monsters and lore on how to get away from them, and he silently prayed that Sam existed in this world. He also prayed that he wouldn't have to do research and that his brother already knew a way to get him out of this, but he wasn't counting on it.

When he heard the sound of tires rolling into a gravel driveway, he shook his head and stood back up, quickly walking to the carpet in front of the door. He didn't know what in the hell he was doing, at all. Keys jingled against wood as Cas unlocked the door, and when he pushed it open, he looked up at Dean. "Hey," he sighed, a little tiredly as he looked down to take off his shoes.

Dean shook his head again and clenched and unclenched his hands. His face lit up, and when Cas looked back up again, Dean took a giant step forward, and placed his hands on the sides of Cas's face, nearly slamming his lips into his.

The angel was surprised at first, but he quickly relaxed and placed his own hands on Dean's waist. It sent sparks up the human's body, and that was only adding to the sparks from the kiss. Dean couldn't comprehend it– After all of the crap he'd been through, especially with Cas, how could he feel this kind of joy? It sent off sparks like he's never felt before, even with Lisa, even with Jo. It didn't make any sense.

Dean broke away and looked at his husband, who still looked a little stunned, but he returned with a smaller kiss and stepped out past him. "Dean… if you do things like that, it'll only end up with the both of us staying home."

Dean turned to watch as Cas stared into the fridge, muttering things about even now not being able to cook. Did he still not eat in this world? His head continued to buzz from a moment ago, and he backed up until he could lean against the door.

He knew he would have to get out of this eventually. He would have to find Sam, fight some dicks from perdition, you know, same old life. But he thought, that maybe, just… _maybe_, this would be alright for a while… Or for as long as he could get away with it.


End file.
